Ken Katō
|homecountry = |previous affiliation = |occupation = Freelancer|previous occupation = Doctor|partner = Yōkai|family = (Father) (Mother)|rank = SS-Rank|classification = |reg = 67668|academy = 8|chunin = 10|jonin = 14|nature = }} Ken Katō, commonly refered as Ken, is a prestigious shinobi hailing from Konohagakure. Ken is one of the most wanted criminals of the shinobi world, accused of attempting to kill various noble families from Konoha, a thing he always declares as a plot against him. Ken is famous for his spirituality, being often refered as The Spiritual Demon (精神的な悪魔, Seishin-tekina Akuma), due to being considered one of the most vicious criminals too, although he really isn't. Background Appearance Image Gallery Personality Spiritualism History A Hard Starting The Dream of a Entire Life Medical Emergency Life as a Criminal Inner Ascension; The Secret of Immortality Abilities Ken is known all over the shinobi world as one of the most dangerous criminals, thus being considered one of the most powerful shinobis the World has ever seen, being said that he could even be capable of fighting some shinobi legends like Hanzō or Hiruzen Sarutobi. Ken's powers mainly reside on his mastery over the water release, granting him an exceptional offense , and his natural yang release affinity, giving him great physical capabilities as well as some unique abilities of his own, such as what he called Yang Puppetry. He inherited an almost perfect chakra control and exceptional chakra reserves from his parents, both considered prodigies. He later acquired even greater chakra reserves through the meanings of his spiritual partner, a wolf-like spirit he called Yōkai. While travelling the world with his partner, he acquired tons of knowledge about the shinobi world, some ancient religions and their beliefs and some dangerous kinjutsus from forgotten clans which he later wrote on his Ancient Scroll. Ken is also known for his defense-offense style of taijutsu in which he doesn't really fight, he only defends himself, thus making his opponents feel inferior to him and often making them ragequit or even commit suicide. He usually bases his style of fighting on making his opponent attack him, tanking all the damage with his style of taijutsu and his regenerative and resistance capabilities granted him by meanings of yang release. Chakra Control & Reserves Water Release Ken always loved contemplating the rivers with his parents when he was a child; it was more than one of his favourite places, it was a part of him. When he grew up rivers passed from being something purely funny to something that he really felt identificated with, as he considered the water the most peaceful and least disturbating element of them all, capable of healing even the most painful sentimental wounds. Through several years of training, he acquired an unparalleled mastery over water release, being capable of creating powerfull blasts of water capable of countering even lighting release bolts, controlling the tides with pure concentration to a not so limited extent, dealing fatal wounds with the most simple water jutsus and even flooding an entire village if fighting seriously. When he finally mastered the basics of Water Release, he decided to use it in what he considered the right way, for healing purposses. He was capable of healing himself and others to an unknown extent, as it was said that he could even heal someone who recently used the seventh inner gate with his water jutsus alone, not even needing the yang release properties. On his last years of studying the secrets of water, he learned how to control his own water molecules, being capable of melting with water itself, gaining great regenerative abilities in the process, creating water from the nothing and being even able to create immense seas of water when using great quantities of chakras, to an extent where he is capable of destroying some wood release jutsu as simple twigs. Water Mimicry When he discovered how to control his own water molecules he started investigating about that by himelf, discovering that concentrating chakra on certain parts of his body he could transform them into water. While gaining knowledge about the matter, he discovered how to control the properties of the water that formed his own body while he was on what he called the Water Sage Mode, being capable of even freezing or vaporizing it as well as the water that was near him on this state, as he was now the embodiment of water itself. However, he soonly realized this mode had a great weakness, its lighting intolerance, being highly hurt even by B-Rank lighting jutsu, though it's not very important in Ken's case as his Yang Release granted him great vitality and resistance. Yang Release Ken was gifted with a great control over the Yang abilities, as it is even considered his main affinity; surpassing even his water release mastery. Yang release is a nature that gave him most of his supernatural physical and medical abilities, as well as his ability to create sentient puppets from inanimated dummies or corpses, similar to the Impure World Reincarnation, though on a much smaller scale as well as requiring much more chakra control and reserves. Immense Life-Force Being the son of one of the most famous Senju and the fifth Kage of Konohagakure, Ken was bornt with a great life-force which he later realized and developed with the help of his yang release, giving him supernatural physical abilities suprassing those of the most renowned shinobis for their taijutsu mastery. Ken can fuse his life-force within his water sage mode, being capable of not only transforming his body into water, but giving it increased attributes as well as the capacity to control the others's bodies water when entering in direct contact with them. He can use this ability to heal the others too, though it requires great concentration, comparable to that required to acquire sage mode. His life-force is constantly melted with his yang release, thus giving him several physical capabilities almost anyone could reach. There are three main physical aspects that are greatly increased within this state: 'Great Physical Strength: '''The fisrt aspect that was greatly increased was his strength. At first he only had little more strength than the other shinobis, not even capable of matching the strength of a second inner gate user. As he is constantly on this melting state due to his unique physiology, he is in constant develop of his physical attributes, to a point where he can even fight a sixth inner gate user with natural strength alone. Ken is capable of maintaining the same level of strength while on his water sage mode, being capable of dealing fatal wounds with little effort, as he can make physical attacks such as a boiling water punch, thus not only dealing lots of damage to the opponent, but as soon as it enters in direct contact with the opponent's body it could drain his water or completely boil it, thus killing the opponent in the process. '''High Level of Speed: '''Ken has always been known as one of the fastest shinobis in the world since he was a child, though he later acquired even greater amounts of speed, being even capable of fighting at ultrasonic speeds without losing control over his own body. It's not only physical speed what was augmented thorugh years. He gained more speed-related capabilities such as: '- Incredible Reflexes: 'Ken's reflexes are so great that he is even capable of avoiding hits from the fastest of shinobis, such as the fourth raikage, with little effort. While fighting, Ken's main use of this capability is to fight at ultrasonic speed while controlling what the others are doing, giving him total control of the field. '- Learning Capability: '''One of the most useful capabilities in Ken's history was his high capacity for learning, as well as his speed doing it; being capable of learning jutsus while fighting, seeing the basics behind them with frightening ease. Yang Puppetry Regenerative Prowess Taijutsu Three Deadly Points Medical Skills Immortality Stats Trivia = __NOINDEX__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ __FORCETOC__